


Long Past Dawn

by Meynara



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Luna and Ignis wearing Noctis's attire, M/M, Multi, Noctis wearing Luna's attire, Polyamory, Post-Canon Fix-It, if by fixit you mean Luna and Noctis life yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: Ruling a nation wasn't quite what Noctis expected, despite all his training, despite all the sacrifices that had been made to bring the light back into the world.No one had prepared him for charity events where he would wear his Queen's attire to appease the public who wanted to see something silly.They had had a difficult time for years and years, if this helped even just bring a little bit of light to someone's day, Noctis would do so.Nothing said he was the only one who would wear something different, however.





	Long Past Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, literally, this was just for the 'Noctis in Luna's dress' and 'Luna in Noct's clothes' thing that's been going on on twitter lately.
> 
> I just took it a step further and gave it a reason and put Ignis in Noct's clothes, too.
> 
> ...and squished the three of them together because they are adorable together and this is a great first contribution to the FFXV fandom isn't it? I do hope you enjoy!

Looking back, Noctis could never remember exactly why they were doing this. Some sort of charity event towards rebuilding Insomnia after all that had happened, but why it involved clothing switching, he wasn’t sure. And it wasn’t as if he and Luna wore the same size of clothing, though they weren’t too far off of one another either. It wasn’t as if it was a complete and total whim that had him donning a dress that looked identical to one of her own. In truth, it was identical aside from the size and what Noctis himself wore beneath it.

(Sorry, Luna, he is not going to find matching underwear to put beneath it, he likes his boxer briefs. They’re comfortable and familiar.)

Still, looking at himself in the mirror as Ignis stood behind him, helping him to adjust the layers of frill and lace that came from his waist and moved downward towards the floor, ensuring none of it was bunched up, he couldn’t help but admit he didn’t look half bad. Not as pretty as Luna looked in it, granted, but...in and of itself, it wasn’t a bad look, even for him. His face was flushed as fingers brushed along his back, his rear, ensuring that the material smoothed out.

He didn’t even have the shoes on yet, but he felt more attractive than he had expected, even as he spotted eyes watching him in the mirror, Ignis’s gaze heated as he stepped back carefully, the material falling to the floor between them, moving past the skirt Noctis was wearing.

“Are you comfortable, Noct?” Ignis’s voice was soft, low in his throat. “Nothing too tight? Or itchy? Needing any adjustments before I get your shoes?” Gloved hands absently went to the base of Noctis’s neck, adjusting the fabric there without waiting to be told even as Noct took in everything, trying to draw his gaze away and unable to do so.

“I -- yeah, yeah. Comfortable, as much as I think I can be wearing this.” His laughter was filled with nervous amusement. “I’m not used to having so much of my legs exposed unless we’re planning to go swimming. Also, I’m  _ really  _ not used to having smooth legs, how does Luna  **do** this every day?”

Ignis chuckled as he finally turned away, reaching for a nearby box and opening it to pull out heeled sandals that would fit Noct’s feet perfectly. (They hoped.) Taking the shoes, he moved to kneel down in front of Noctis, taking one foot and carefully slipping it into the sandal, ensuring that he was stable before repeating the action with the other foot.

Noct’s face remained flushed throughout all of this, watching Ignis carefully and only just resisting the urge to reach down and run his fingers through Ignis’s hair. It was practically begging to be touched, and he longed for that contact, but there wasn’t time.

They needed to meet with Luna and get to the event, after all.

Letting out a careful breath, the King took a cautious step forward as Ignis stood, their heights closer than normal thanks to the heels. It was..strange, to not have to tilt his head as far as usual to look up at Ignis, their eyes close to level, separated by merely an inch. He could see his own reflection in Ignis’s glasses, seeing the scarring along the side of his face, the scarring that reminded him of what the other man had given for this time.

Carefully, Noct pressed his lips to Ignis’s, taking only a moment to share his affection, his love for the other man before pulling back, his hands absently adjusting what Ignis himself was wearing.

Because like Noctis, like Luna in another room, Ignis was not wearing his typical attire. He, like Luna, had attire like Noctis typically wore, looking rather royal despite the fact he himself was not royalty. He was not the King like Noctis, nor the Queen Luna was, gently guiding and caring for those who came across her path.

But for tonight? He certainly looked the part, the only things needing adjusting being little things that had moved as he moved, little bits of white fluff that had come off of Noct’s dress and attached themselves to the black of Ignis’s attire.

Before he could comment, however, there was a soft knocking at the door before it was pressed open, admitting the woman both men were thinking of. Her hair piled atop her head with dark accessories, she looked positively handsome in the more Kingly attire, wearing dark character heels rather than boots to try and get close to the heights of the two men she was with, crossing the carpet to stand beside them.

“You two do know we are running late, yes?” Luna looked amused as Noctis’s face flushed, Ignis likewise feeling a flush along his cheeks even as he turned, offering the Queen his hand.

“Our apologies, Lunafreya. But as you can see, we  _ are  _ ready now. We should proceed to the ballroom, yes?” The flush was quickly hidden, quickly banished as he smoothed out his expression, one hand resting in Luna’s, giving a gentle squeeze even as the other sought out Noctis, grasping his hand and pulling lightly, putting the hands of the King and Queen together, his hands covering them from above and below.

Noctis took longer before he could clear his face, but once he did so, he looked more pleased than anything else. “Of course. Where would we be without our consort?” Taking in a deep breath, he nodded to the other two, pulling his hand away and moving towards the door. “The public is waiting. We should give them what they want.”

Luna and Ignis were left to watch Noctis as he walked ahead of them, the two sharing a look before smiling, Luna resting her hand on the inside of Ignis’s elbow before they, too, moved to follow. “Yes. We should give them the show they rightfully asked for. Then we can return to normal.” Ignis tried to sound irritated, but it came out much more amused.

Besides...Noctis really did look wonderful in that dress. The three of them would have much fun with it later that night.


End file.
